Painful Memories
by trytocreate
Summary: cerita ini menceritakan tentang Hyukjae yang merupakan rakyat berkecukupan bertemu dengan Donghae si anak buangan... /1S


Title: Painful Memories  
Author: CLA  
Rated: T  
Length: 1S/ 7.587 w  
Genre: Romance, Hurt, minor fluffs  
Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior  
Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.  
Warning: kebanyakan, cari sendiri aja ya? :(  
A/N: yang sanggup baca sampai habis, congratulation. Ceritanya gak sedih kok. Happy ending. JANGAN PROTES JUDULNYA. Kehabisan ide. Thanks for reading :)

.

Malam ini butiran salju untuk pertama kalinya berhamburan dari langit menimbun tanah. Begitu dingin. Hari begitu gelap sementara tak seorang pun manusia yang memunculkan bayangannya di atas hamparan salju putih. Pukul 12 malam lewat 7 menit, Kamis 10 November 1843.

Hyukjae tengah terduduk dengan setumpuk kertas bergoreskan garis-garis desain pakaian diatasnya. Hyukjae tau sekarang pukul berapa. Hyukjae juga tau sekarang langit berwarna apa hanya saja Hyukjae lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Hyukjae sangat mencintai desain dan desain jauh lebih penting baginya.

Hyukjae membuka jendela yang berhadapan dengan meja-nya. Tak ia pedulikan angin musim dingin yang tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hyukjae mengambil selimut dan melingkarkan ke tubuhnya, membuat dirinya yang telah berbalut mantel semakin hangat. Hyukjae menatap langit malam. Orangtuanya sedang melakukan bisnis keluar kota selama 3 hari dan itu berarti Hyukjae bisa bebas tidur malam. Hyukjae sangat bersyukur dirinya adalah orang yang sangat berkecukupan.

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak saat mendengar keributan dari luar kamar. Apakah ada pencuri? Keluarga Hyukjae memang memiliki banyak pelayan ataupun petugas keamanan, tapi siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi kan?

"Pencuri-nya ke luar sana! Cepat kejar!"

Hyukjae mendengar teriakan salah satu pelayannya dan kembali memandang ke jendela luar.

Oh! Dia lupa menutup jendela!

Hyukjae hampir menjerit saat dirinya terdorong hingga terjatuh menyentuh lantai kayu yang begitu dingin. Kalau saja tak ada yang membekap mulutnya, ya, Hyukjae akan menjerit sekerasnya.

"Kumohon jangan berteriak! Katakan pada mereka kalau kau tidak melihatku!" bisik sosok itu memerintah. Hyukjae yang terlalu kaget hanya mengangguk, membuat sosok itu tersenyum senang dan melepaskan Hyukjae perlahan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berteriak." Sosok bergender laki-laki itu kembali memperingati untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melepaskan bekapannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae berdiri di sisi meja-nya, membereskan hasil desainnya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin. Kembali ditegaskan, desain adalah segalanya bagi Hyukjae.

"Tuan muda Hyukjae!" Seorang petugas keamanan berdiri di depan jendela dan membungkuk dalam. "Maaf saya mengganggu anda, tapi apakah anda melihat keberadaan orang mencurigakan disini?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, ragu untuk menjawab. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau orang mencurigakan itu ada di dalam kamarnya, namun apa mau dikata, ia takut kalau saja orang mencurigakan itu akan melakukan hal-hal mengerikan padanya jika ia tidak menolongnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa." Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya tuan muda. Ah, salju mulai turun. Sekarang juga musim dingin dan sudah malam, ada baiknya tuan muda menutup jendela. Selain untuk menghindari adanya kejadian tak diinginkan, juga agar udara dingin tidak masuk dan membuat tuan muda sakit. Karena itu mohon izinkan saya untuk menutup jendela tuan muda. Saya pamit." Petugas keamanan itu membantu menutup jendela Hyukjae dan membungkuk dalam, dibalas dengan senyuman Hyukjae.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang akan lewat, Hyukjae menutup gorden kamarnya dan membalik badan. Ia bisa melihat pintu lemarinya yang sedikit bergoyang. Sedikit saja. Hanya orang yang sangat teliti dan kurang kerjaan seperti Hyukjae yang bisa melihatnya.

"Eum... maaf, a-aku sudah mengusir mereka jadi bisakah-"

Ucapan Hyukjae terputus saat sosok itu (atau kau bisa menyebutnya 'pencuri itu') keluar dari lemari pakaiannya. Pencuri itu mengenakan pakaian lusuh. Celana pendek yang sudah sedikit robek di ujung-ujungnya, baju putih yang bewarna sangat kusam hingga terlihat seperti kecokelatan, jangan lupakan beberapa lubang dibagian pundaknya.

Rambutnya terlihat seperti tak pernah disisir entah berapa lama dan berwarna hitam-abu kecokelatan. Terlihat kotor dan penuh debu. Hanya kulitnya lah yang terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan yang lain. Dan cukup Hyukjae akui, ia... tampan. Tapi urgh, bahkan di udara sedingin ini bau-nya menusuk indera penciuman Hyukjae. Begitu menyengat. Berapa lama sosok ini tidak mandi?

"Aku tau kau anak orang kaya jadi jangan menutup hidungmu di hadapanku sombong."

Hyukjae tersadar dan langsung melepas kedua jarinya. Ia harus rela bertahan dengan bau menyengat ini. Selama Hyukjae mencoba untuk bertahan, sosok itu malah sibuk memakan seluruh hasil curiannya seperti tak pernah diberi makan seumur hidupnya.

"M-maaf mengganggu. Siapa namamu?" Hyukjae mencoba bertanya sehalus mungkin, namun naas ia malah ditatap tajam oleh sosok itu.

"Memangnya penting untukmu? Oh iya. Memang penting. Kau pasti akan melaporkan namaku ke kantor polisi. Tenang saja. Kau tak bisa menemukan namaku di dunia ini. Namaku sama sekali tak terdaftar dimanapun." Dengan ketus laki-laki itu menjawab. Hyukjae agak tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menemukan manusia seperti yang ada di kamarnya saat ini, dan hal ini membuatnya tertarik.

"A-ah! Tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi sungguh! Untuk apa aku melaporkan orang yang sedang membutuhkan makan? Sesama manusia harus saling menolong kan?" Hyukjae mencoba untuk berbicara sehalus mungkin, memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak menyindir orang asing di kamarnya. Namun sekali lagi, orang itu malah menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau sebenarnya bermaksud menyindirku kan?"

"Ah! Tidak! Sungguh aku tak berniat menyindirmu! Aku hanya ingin tau namamu." Hyukjae kembali mencoba tenang menghadapi orang asing itu. _Dan kehidupanmu kalau boleh tau._

"Namaku Lee Donghae." Sosok itu berucap, diluar dugaan Hyukjae. "Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa mau mengataiku apa, namaku tidak penting."

"Kenapa? Namamu keren! Sangat keren!" Hyukjae refleks menyahut. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya sendiri saat sosok bernamakan Donghae itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kau... kau orang pertama yang mengatakan namaku keren. Bahkan kedua orangtuaku tak pernah mengatakannya."

Hyukjae tercengang. Donghae tersenyum begitu tulus kepadanya entah disadari atau tidak. Namun Hyukjae lebih kaget saat mendengar bahwa orangtua Donghae tak pernah memuji namanya.

"M-maaf menanyakan hal ini tiba-tiba tapi kalau boleh tau kenapa mereka tak pernah memuji namamu?"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir mereka menginginkan keberadaanku? Mereka membuangku sejak kecil! Aku bersyukur masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Lebih bersyukur kalau aku bisa mati tanpa rasa sakit."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae mendengar ada yang lebih memilih untuk mati, membuat Hyukjae semakin tertarik. Tanpa ragu ia berjalan mendekati Donghae setelah mengambil makanan yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh di atas kasurnya.

"Apa? Kau mengasihaniku atau meledekku?" Donghae kembali berucap ketus. Hyukjae menggeleng dan meletakkan makanan itu di depan Donghae.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kalau kau memang membutuhkan makan katakan saja. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae ragu sebelum mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya. Ia hanya berharap Hyukjae tak meracuninya.

"Ah iya. Namaku Lee Hyukjae. April nanti usiaku 17. Berapa usiamu? Kau orang Korea?"

"Korea sudah masa laluku. Usiaku 17 Oktober tahun depan. Seharusnya."

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari Donghae yang makan dengan rakusnya, seakan tak ada yang salah dari ucapannya. Seharusnya? Huh?

"Seharusnya? Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae menghentikkan acara makannya dan kembali menatap tajam Hyukjae. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa hidup begitu mudah. Untuk menghitung usiaku aku hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan matematika yang pernah kupelajari di sekolah dulu. Aku menghitung hari setiap melihat kalendar yang terpasang di depan toko-toko."

Sadar atau tidak, Donghae menceritakan kehidupannya melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hyukjae dan hal itu cukup membuat Hyukjae senang. Akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang yang... sebut saja agak terlantar.

"Tapi menurutku kau keren! Tubuhmu tidak sekurus orang-orang yang biasanya kulihat. Bahkan terlihat jauh lebih sehat daripada aku." Hyukjae memuji. Donghae yang sudah merasa Hyukjae orang baik tak lagi menatapnya tajam. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk mencuri begitu banyak makanan. Mungkin karena sering berlari, melompat, dan memanjat aku terlihat sehat. Entah berapa kali aku hampir tertangkap kau tau? Terima kasih telah memperbolehkanku mencuri. Aku tak pernah menemukan orang sebaikmu di kota ini. Sampai jumpa. Ah tidak, selamat tinggal."

"Tunggu!" Hyukjae refleks menarik tangan Donghae sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Hyukjae yang baru tersadar tiba-tiba menarik Donghae langsung melepas genggamannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehm... maksudku... kau mau mandi? Mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih segar."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae seakan mengintimidasinya, membuat Hyukjae yang masih agak takut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke barang-barang sekitar.

"Tidak akan berguna kalau pakaianku kotor bodoh!"

"A-aku punya banyak pakaian! A-aku suka desain jadi... ehm... maksudku..."

Tatapan Donghae melunak. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae menatapnya.

"Tapi aku sudah lupa bagaimana mandi yang bersih. Yah... aku tidak pernah mandi di sungai, selalu mandi saat hujan jadi aku benar-benar lupa bagaimana mandi hingga bersih. Kau mau membantu?"

"H-huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae! Punggungku tidak sampai! Bantu aku!"

"H-huh?"

"Cepat! Kau mau membuatku berendam berapa lama?"

"I-iya!"

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata dan meraba-raba sekitar, membuat Donghae yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Donghae segera menarik tangan Hyukjae, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Buka matamu! Bagaimana kau bisa menggosok punggungku kalau kau tidak melihatku?!"

"Tapi kau kan sedang mandi! Aku cukup punya sopan santun untuk tidak melihat orang yang sedang mandi walaupun sama-sama laki-laki oke?"

"Kau kira aku sebegitu tidak tahu malunya?! Makanya lihat dulu!"

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan, mengintip apa yang akan ia lihat. Jaga-jaga saja. Ia membuka keseluruhan matanya saat merasa aman.

"Sudah? Tak ada apa-apa kan? Sekarang bantu aku mandi!" perintah Donghae. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk dan membantu Donghae menggosok punggungnya, setelahnya kembali mengeramasi rambut Donghae yang menurutnya membutuhkan perawatan lebih.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka pergunaan hanya untuk mandi saat subuh di tengah turunnya hujan salju seperti ini. Hyukjae mengacak-acak isi lemarinya dan mencarikan pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuk Donghae. Donghae yang dilempari pakaian membawanya ke kamar mandi dan memakainya sesuai perintah Hyukjae walaupun ia ragu apakah Hyukjae memang memberikan pakaian ini kepadanya, tapi karena sejak awal Hyukjae memang tulus membantunya Donghae tak mempertanyakannya.

"Kau tidak mempertanyakan apa pakaian ini kupinjamkan atau tidak?"

Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hyukjae dan berbalik menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mendengar kalimat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae barusan membuat Donghae gusar. Ia memegang ujung bajunya hendak melepaskan kembali pakaian karena Hyukjae seakan tidak ikhlas, namun Hyukjae sudah menahan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tenang saja! Pakaian ini untukmu kalau kau tidak kembali kesini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bertemu lagi dengan pakaianku dengan kondisi memburuk." canda Hyukjae, "Tapi kalau kau kembali lagi kesini, pakaian ini hanya kupinjamkan karena aku pasti meminta pelayan mencucinya dan memintamu berganti pakaian baru. Aku merelakannya." lanjutnya.

"Tunggu! Aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi model desainku saja? Mungkin dengan melihatmu aku bisa mendapatkan ide pakaian baru. Kau terlihat sangat keren dengan pakaian itu! Dan lihat! Kau juga ehm... t-tampan." puji Hyukjae. Donghae hanya menahan senyumannya dan mengusap tengkuknya malu.

"Tapi itu berarti pakaian ini hanya kupinjamkan. Tapi tenang saja! Aku akan berbagi makanan denganmu. Kau boleh memakai kamar mandiku dan kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu belajar." tawar Hyukjae. Mata Donghae berbinar. ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Hyukjae.

"Tapi kalau kau sampai ketahuan seluruh penghuni rumah ini, mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Apa kau rela? Maksudku, kau hanya sekedar membantuku memikirkan desain tapi kau harus membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa mengubah pikiranmu. Aku sendiri tak akan sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti." lirih Hyukjae.

Senyum lebar Donghae perlahan menghilang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir. Beberapa menit mereka lalui keheningan sebelum akhirnya Donghae kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku rela. Aku bisa belajar, makan, mandi, dan mencoba berbagai pakaian kenapa harus kutolak? Lagipula aku mendapatkan teman sekarang. Yang penting tidak tertangkap kan?" Donghae tersenyum begitu tulus. Hyukjae tidak berbohong, ia benar-benar melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari manik mata Donghae dan hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Kau... tidak terpaksa?" Dengan ragu Hyukjae bertanya. Donghae menanggapinya dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bahkan kau tak akan menyangka hari ini telah menginjak hari ke-100 semenjak Hyukjae dan Donghae sepakat untuk terus bertemu. Sejauh ini segala hal berjalan lancar. Donghae selalu masuk melewati jendela kamar Hyukjae dan tak ada sedikitpun orang yang menangkap basah dirinya. Tak satupun termasuk ayah dan ibu Hyukjae.

100 hari ini dilalui Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan penuh canda tawa dalam bentuk bisikan halus. Seperti perkiraan, Hyukjae menyelesaikan desainnya 3 kali lebih cepat dengan bantuan Donghae. Desain baju terus bermunculan setiap ia memikirkan ataupun melihat Donghae, bahkan tak jarang Donghae menggodanya habis-habisan hingga akhirnya laki-laki yang lebih muda itu harus rela jatah belajarnya terpotong karena Hyukjae yang mengambek (atau malu?) dan tidak mau melihat wajah Donghae barang sedetik pun. Sangat kekanakan. Donghae bahkan tak tau kalau di dunia ini masih ada orang yang berjiwa sangat kekanakan seperti dirinya. Donghae merasa punya teman sehati.

Hyukjae juga takjub dengan kemampuan Donghae dalam belajar. Selain menang paras, Donghae juga menang otak darinya yang tak jarang membuat Hyukjae cemburu berat. Bagaimana bisa Donghae menguasai seluruh materi yang diberikannya tak sampai seminggu? Padahal Donghae hanya pernah bersekolah hingga ia sanggup baca tulis dan menambah mengurangi hingga puluh ribu angka.

"Hae!" Itu nama kecil yang diberikan Hyukjae, "Aku sudah mengambil hasil desain kita setengah bulan lalu! Kau tau? Penjahit baju keluargaku sangat kesal karena aku menambah jam kerjanya hehehe."

Donghae mengambil pakaian yang diberikan Hyukjae dan melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Tidak buruk juga.

"Ini desain yang ke berapa?"

"Ini desain _KITA_ yang ke-21. Yang kau banggakan karena mirip pakaian pangeran itu." Hyukjae menaruh sedikit godaan disana, berharap membuat Donghae sedikitnya akan malu. Namun Donghae malah tersenyum lebar dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit menggembungkan pipinya karena tidak berhasil membuat Donghae malu.

"Terima kasih. Kau akan melihat pangeran yang sesungguhnya setelah ini." ucapnya riang kemudian memasuki kamar mandi, membuat Hyukjae memasang ekspresi bodohnya.

10 menit Hyukjae menunggu dan tak ada tanda-tanda Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, apakah Donghae tertidur atau pingsan atau mungkin bajunya kesempitan Hyukjae tak tau. Ia menatap waktu yang terus berlalu, menyibukkan diri menghitung berapa lama Donghae mendekam dalam kamar mandi dan mengamati bagaimana jarum tipis dan panjang itu terus berputar tanpa henti. Sekali lagi, tersebutlah seorang Lee Hyukjae yang terbengong menatap objek menarik bernamakan jarum detik sebagai kegemaran terbarunya untuk sekarang.

Mungkin menatap jarum jam adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lakukan sepanjang ia termenung sampai ia tak menyadari adanya sosok laki-laki yang tersenyum kecil di belakang punggungnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara dan memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Ini bukan kali pertamanya mereka berpelukan. Mereka terlalu sering melakukannya sampai-sampai detak jantung Hyukjae mulai tidak normal setiap mereka berpelukan.

Hyukjae yang terkaget memutar tubuhnya dan memukul pelan lengan Donghae sebagai balasannya. Donghae pura-pura merintih, membuat Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu tuan putri. Nanti ada pangeran yang datang dan menggigit pipimu loh." canda Donghae, membuat Hyukjae semakin kesal. Ia memukul-mukul Donghae dengan bantal, membuat Donghae tertawa gemas.

"Aku bukan tuan putri!"

"Iya, iya! Hentikan! Nanti pangeran tampan disini menangis loh!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Hyukjae terus memukuli Donghae dengan brutal. saat Hyukjae lengah, Donghae malah mendorong Hyukjae hingga hampir terjantuh ke lantai. Mungkin memang Hyukjae sedang beruntung, Donghae menahan tubuh Hyukjae hingga kepala Hyukjae terselamatkan.

"Wow... Tuhan aku melihat pangeran... apa aku sedang di negeri dongeng?" Begitulah suara batin Hyukjae saat wajah Donghae yang berjarak tak sampai 10 cm. Suara batin? Bahkan tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengucapkan kalimat itu!

Donghae tertawa kecil membuat Hyukjae menutup wajahnya malu. Betapa Hyukjae mengutuk suaranya itu. Lihatlah siapa yang sedang malu sekarang!

"Hei! Jangan tertawa, jelek!" Ledekan demi ledekan Hyukjae lontarkan untuk Donghae dikarenakan salah tingkah, namun Donghae malah membalasnya dengan pujian-pujian, membuat daun telinga Hyukjae pun ikut memerah karena mendengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda kau!"

"Aku serius! Kau manis kalau seperti ini! Tuan putri, maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius! Biarpun tidak romantis, setidaknya aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk ini!"

Pernyataan Donghae sukses membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Kedua laki-laki itu saling menyelami keheningan dengan perasaan yang jelas berbeda. Hyukjae yang masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi dan Donghae yang menanti jawaban Hyukjae atas pernyataannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tau pasti jawabanmu." Donghae kembali mendudukkan Hyukjae di kasur. Bukan masalah tangannya yang sekarang sangat lelah, tapi karena ia merasa sangat pasrah dan tak memiliki harapan.

"Kau anak berekonomi baik sementara aku hanyalah anak buangan. Lagipula kita adalah laki-laki dan baru saling mengenal tak sampai setengah tahun. Hubungan ini tentu saja sangat salah dan aku tau kau pasti akan menolaknya, jadi-"

"Hentikan!" Hyukjae menyela, "Sudah berapa kali kuberitahu untuk tidak mengungkit status dan hubungan sosial kita? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengarkanku huh?"

"L-lagipula... aku tak pernah menganggapmu sahabat. L-lebih dari itu... siapa yang peduli kita laki-laki atau bukan? A-aku..."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae dalam pelukannya sebelum Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Donghae cukup tau seberapa malu rasanya menjadi Hyukjae. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Hyukjae, sedikit bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Hyukjae merasa sedikit tenang dibuatnya.

Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat kepala Hyukjae untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mulai mendekati wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tau kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mendorong Donghae dan kembali menimpuknya dengan bantal.

"Hei! Kenapa-"

"A-aku belum siap."

Donghae tersenyum lebar melihat Hyukjae menyembunyikan kepalanya di bantal. Apalagi saat Hyukjae mengintip melalui bantalnya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Huft... ya baiklah. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, membuat Donghae sedikit terperanjat. Laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu mengunci pintu kamarnya sambil membawa nampan makanan. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuat Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hyukjae masih mengatur nafasnya dan menunjuk nampan makanan itu. Setelah nafasnya teratur, ia menjelaskan apa yang ia alami di depan ruang keluarga tadi.

"Ayah dan ibuku mulai mencium hal aneh. Ia menanyakan kenapa makananku porsinya bertambah dan aku tak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk ke kamarku setiap malam." jelasnya, "Kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Atau... kau kembali hidup diluar saja? Bukannya mau mengusirmu tapi-"

"Aku tau Hyuk," sela Donghae, "Tapi aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau yang membuatku kembali ingin mencari arti hidup. Kau membuatku tak ingin berputus asa dengan mencuri lagi. Kau membuatku mengerti berbagai hal dan aku juga sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu Hyuk. Aku siap jika aku memang harus mati ditangan keluargamu nanti."

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat. Dibenamkannya kepala Donghae di dadanya. Donghae dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh yang terlihat lebih rapuh dibandingkan dirinya yang anak jalanan itu bergetar. Donghae dapat merasakan bagaimana organ tubuh bernamakan jantung itu berdetak dengan tidak normalnya. Donghae dapat merasakan bagaimana setetes demi setetes air terasa di kulit kepalanya.

"Kumohon Hae, jangan katakan hal itu."

"Kenapa? Memang pada akhirnya kita semua akan mati kan? Kalaupun aku memang mati di tangan keluargamu, mungkin di kehidupan lalu aku memiliki dosa besar terhadap mereka."

"Tidak Hae, tidak! Kau tidak akan mati sendiri! Kita akan mati bersama! Kita akan selalu hidup bersama kan? Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. A-aku..."

Kini kepala Hyukjae-lah yang terbenam di dada Donghae. Donghae membelai rambut Hyukjae, mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada Hyukjae yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku bercanda. Aku hanya bisa berdoa suatu hari nanti kita bisa menjadi pasangan normal. Seperti misalnya di kehidupan berikutnya kau menjadi perempuan dan aku menjadi laki-laki lalu kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Tangisan Hyukjae seketika terhenti, menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap Donghae dengan kesal. Ia mendorong Donghae dan bersedekap dada.

"Kenapa aku menjadi perempuan?" protesnya tak terima.

"Karena... tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ingin menjadi laki-laki jadi lebih baik kau menjadi perempuan." adalah jawaban tidak logis Donghae.

"Alasan apa itu?!"

"Yah, kau tidak mau mencoba menjadi perempuan? Kalau pasanganmu adalah aku, aku bisa menjamin hidupmu bahagia. Mungkin kita bisa memiliki anak kembar nantinya."

"Kau berpikir sejauh itu? Mati saja belum sudah berpikir sejauh itu?! Dengan mengorbankan genderku sebagai imajinasimu?"

"Hyuk, dengarkan du-"

"Lalalalala"

"Hyuk-"

"Lalalalala"

"Aku-"

"LALALALALA"

"BAIKLAH AKU MENYERAH!"

"Sshhtttt!"

Hyukjae membekap mulut Donghae. Donghae melebarkan matanya. Ia tau apa maksud Hyukjae membekap mulutnya. Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah malam, apalagi yang lain pasti sudah tidur. Bukankah berbahaya jika penghuni rumah Hyukjae tau kalau ada suara asing dan keributan berasal dari kamar Hyukjae?

"A-aku kelepasan."

"Sshhttt! Tenang saja, aku yakin orangtua-ku tak akan mendengarmu kok. Mungkin. Asal kau tidak sering berteriak mungkin mereka tidak mendengarnya."

Donghae dan Hyukjae menghela nafas bersamaan. Memang hal ini begitu merepotkan mereka, tapi ini merupakan resiko yang harus mereka ambil bukan?

"Hyuk... ehm... itu... sakitkah?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku tau pasti ada yang salah dengan kaki kirimu." Donghae menunjuk kaki kiri Hyukjae yang membiru. Hyukjae yang tersadar segera menarik selimut dan menutupinya. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi siang sedikit terjepit pintu saja." jelasnya. Donghae menarik kaki kiri Hyukjae dan membiarkan luka itu terlihat olehnya. Hyukjae meringis saat Donghae menekan luka itu kuat.

"Seperti ini tidak apa-apa? Lihat. Kau saja mati-matian menahan sakitmu kan? Aku memang tidak tau cara menyembuhkannya tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Membantu?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang meniupi lukanya heran. Berkali-kali Donghae mengusap luka itu dan meniupnya dan yang lebih membuat Hyukjae terkejut adalah Donghae menciumnya. MENCIUM kaki seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Donghae apa yang kau-"

_Sakit, sakit pergilah.__  
__Jangan dekati Hyukjae sayang.__  
__Anak baik tak akan membuat Hyukjae menangis.__  
__Anak baik selalu menuruti ucapanku.__  
__Sakit, sakit kumohon pergilah~_

Donghae mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan penuh nada dan terakhir, kembali mencium daerah lukanya. Ah tunggu. Bukankah memang Donghae berniat menyanyikannya untuk Hyukjae?

"Pfft. Hae! Apa-apaan itu? Ya ampun, ke kanak-kanak an sekali!" Hyukjae mengomentarinya dengan tawa. Donghae sedikit menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyembuhkanmu tapi kau malah menertawainya dasar jahat!"

"Tapi bukan begitu cara menyembuhkannya Hae!" Hyukjae masih tertawa. Donghae diam-diam menekan luka Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae masih tetap tertawa.

"Tapi setidaknya sudah tidak sakit kan?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae menghentikkan tawanya dan menatap Donghae bingung.

"Aku menekan luka mu terus loh daritadi. Katanya, tertawa bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit."

"Kau memang sengaja membuatku tertawa?" Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak juga sih. Aku tidak menyangka kau tertawa karena hal itu. Tapi yang penting sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Aku hebat kan?" Donghae menepuk dada-nya, sedikit bercanda dan berlagak menyombongkan diri.

"Ah! Paling nanti juga sakit lagi!" cibir Hyukjae, membuat senyuman merekah Donghae tertelan kalimatnya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil saat Donghae tak melihatnya. Mengerjai orang yang sangat penting baginya memang terlalu menyenangkan.

Bahkan orang ini jauh lebih penting dibandingkan hobi mendesain Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Donghae Donghae Donghae Donghae Dong-"

"Hentikan! Kenapa kau memanggil namaku terus sih?"

Hyukjae menyengir lebar diatas kekesalan Donghae. Dia memang senang mengerjai Donghae seperti ini. Reaksi-reaksi yang donghae berikan kepadanya selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum melebih lelucon seorang badut.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu kan? Aku mau memberikan hadiah untukmu. Kau mau apa?"

"Lee Hyukjae."

"Hei serius! Kau mau hadiah apa?"

Donghae tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipi memerah Hyukjae gemas. Ia berpikir sebentar, memikirkan kira-kira hadiah apa yang ia inginkan.

"Heum... kurasa tidak ada."

"Masa tidak ada sih? Baiklah, kalau begitu sebutkan 3 permintaanmu! Manatahu Tuhan mendengarmu!" Donghae tersenyum.

"Itu lebih baik! Baiklah, 3 permintaan ya? Hmm..." Donghae memasang pose berpikir, "Ah! Pertama, aku mau masyarakat menerima kita! Kedua... kedua aku mau kita menjadi keluarga dan hidup bahagia selamanya! Yang ketiga, aku mau minta 3 permintaan lagi."

Hyukjae menjitak kepala Donghae, "Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Harus bisa! Ini kan permintaanku! Baiklah, aku melanjutkannya. Permintaan 3-1, suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengajakmu kencan di tempat yang indah, bukan di kamar jelek seperti ini!"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Apa katanya? Kamar jelek? Bahkan luas kamarnya hampir sama dengan kamar orangtuanya dan ia desain sedemikian rupa tapi Donghae malah mengatainya kamar jelek?

"Apa maksudmu kamar je-"

"Jangan disela dulu! Baiklah, lanjut. Permintaan 3-2, aku mau hadiah terbaik dalam ulang tahunku dan permintaan terakhir-"

"Tidak boleh minta permintaan lagi!" sela Hyukjae.

"Iya aku tau. Permintaan terakhirku, aku ingin penderitaan ini berakhir."

Wajah penuh ketertarikan Hyukjae menghilang tergantikan ekspresi sedih. Ia kira mendengarkan harapan Donghae akan sangat menarik. Memang benar keinginan Donghae menarik, tapi terkesan... menyedihkan. Bahkan Hyukjae lupa Donghae masih tidur di jalanan setiap malam hingga sore hari-nya. Bohong juga jika Hyukjae tidak terpikirkan untuk berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

"Eum... Hae? Kau... mau coba tidur disini?" tawar Hyukjae. Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya dan menunjuk kasur Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?"

"K-kasurku cukup untuk 2 orang."

"Kau sebenarnya menyimpan maksud lain ya?" goda Donghae. Hyukjae dapat merasakan wajah hingga telinganya memerah. Takut terlihat salah tingkah, ia menaikki kasurnya bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau! Jangan lupa untuk menutup jendelanya kalau kau-"

Hyukjae memutus kalimatnya saat dirasakan adanya beban di kasurnya. Hyukjae membuka matanya dan melihat Donghae yang berbaring tepat di sebelahnya.

"H-huh? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hyukjae tidak akan sekaget ini kalau saja Donghae tidak memeluknya. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ia pikir Donghae akan tidur seberang-seberangan dengannya, mengingat kasur Hyukjae yang memang berukuran cukup besar, bahkan Hyukjae bisa berguling-guling di atasnya.

"Kau yang mengundangku kan? Aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya."

"T-tapi tidak seperti ini juga!"

"Sshhttt! Diamlah! Aku sudah mandi kok tenang saja. Lagipula malam ini menjadi tidak dingin karena kita berpelukan."

Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak sanggup untuk kembali tidur. Bukannya terlelap, ia malah sibuk bercanda dengan Donghae, menggelitiknya, memukulnya, ah... yang jelas sangat membahagiakan.

Tapi tau kah mereka kalau diluar pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu ada seseorang yang beberapa hari ini selalu mendengar percakapan mereka? Yang mungkin saja bisa mengubah kisah manis-pahit mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Donghae. Sesuai janji Hyukjae, ia akan menghadiahkan Donghae satu stel pakaian yang tentu saja merupakan desain Hyukjae sendiri. Kali ini bukan pinjaman, melainkan benar-benar untuk dan hanya dimiliki oleh Lee Donghae.

Dengan riangnya Hyukjae melangkah membawa satu kotak besar berisikan pakaian beserta dengan gambar desain juga surat-surat yang telah mereka berdua buat, terutama surat dari Hyukjae. Rencananya, kotak berwarna cokelat pucat itu diberikan untuk Donghae agar ia bisa melihat-lihat isinya atau mungkin menjadikan kotak itu sebagai barang yang bisa dipeluk saat tidur di jalan.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedikit heran saat melihat rumahnya yang begitu sepi. Hanya ada 2 atau 4 pelayan yang sibuk berjalan membersihkan barang kesana-kemari. Hyukjae sedikit maklum karena sekarang sudah malam, sekitar jam 11 kira-kira. Tapi biasanya saat ia melewati ruang tamu, ia akan menemukan ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran atau ibunya yang sibuk merajut entah apa itu. Agak sedikit janggal rasanya karena sebelum ia mengambil pakaian ini di rumah temannya (tidak seperti biasanya dimana ia mengambil pakaian dari tukang jahit rumah), para pelayan masih aktif begitu pula dengan orangtua-nya.

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu dan terus saja berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia tahu Donghae sedang menunggunya dengan mata yang tertutupi kain karena ia yang memasangkan kain itu pada Donghae.

Apa yang akan Donghae rasakan saat menerima kejutan ini? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan, sebisa mungkin menghindari suara deritan pintu. Ia mengintip ke dalam sebelum memasuki kamarnya pelan-pelan.

Hyukjae menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Senyum lebarnya menghilang saat tak menemukan Donghae di dalamnya. Bukankah Donghae menunggunya? Ataukah Donghae meninggalkannya? Tapi mengapa? Apakah Donghae bosan menunggunya atau Donghae sedang ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian di jalanan sana? Tapi tak sampai sejam yang lalu Donghae di kamarnya kan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hyukjae ter-interupsi saat Hyukjae mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari luar. Hyukjae cepat-cepat menaruh kotak itu diatas kasurnya dan bergegas mengintip lewat jendela.

Mata Hyukjae membulat. Ia melihat sekumpulan manusia bertubuh tegap membawa paksa seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia sama dengannya. Dan Hyukjae tau, siapa lagi anak itu kalau bukan Donghae? Hanya Donghae-lah yang memiliki suara khas seperti itu. Hanya Donghae-lah orang yang memiliki fisik seperti itu. Hanya Donghae-lah yang ia tutupi matanya dengan kain hitam itu. Tak mungkin ada kan orang yang menutup matanya di tengah gelapnya malam ini dengan kain hitam?

Hyukjae melompat dari jendela kamarnya dan keluar melalui pintu samping rumah. Ia berlari mengejar sekumpulan manusia yang semakin lama semakin tak terjangmau pandangan itu. Hyukjae hanya bisa berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hyuk! Kau dimana? Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

Donghae terus berteriak. Tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Orang-orang asing itu terus menarik paksa tubuhnya entah kemana. Apakah ini merupakan salah satu kejutan Hyukjae? Tapi apa perlu tangannya juga diikat?

"Hyuk! Jangan bercanda! Kau dimana?!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan itulah yang memecah keheningan malam. Donghae menangis. Ia takut. Ia takut ketika merasakan bau air saat orang-orang itu berhenti menariknya.

"Hyuk! Jangan bercanda! Jawab a- AKH!"

Donghae merintih saat tubuhnya di dorong hingga terjatuh. Lengannya terantuk keras karena menopang tubuhnya, membuat ia ragu apakah tulangnya bergeser atau tidak.

Donghae menarik kaki kirinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin. Suara rantai terdengar membuat Donghae menebak kalau apa yang menyentuh kakinya adalah besi. Namun salah satu orang itu malah menahan kakinya dan memasangkan besi itu ke kakinya.

Ya Tuhan... kejutan apakah yang Hyukjae berikan untuknya...

"Hyuk! Kau apakan- urgh!"

"Sudah berapa kali kami mengusirmu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tau malu? Bukankah kami sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjauh dari tuan muda?"

Donghae terdiam. Suara ini... ia tau. Suara ini selalu terdengar setiap kali Donghae keluar dari kamar Hyukjae seminggu belakangan. Suara dari orang-orang yang selalu menendanginya, mencacinya, membuatnya putus harapan hingga akhirnya Hyukjae menanyakan apa yang salah dengannya dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum menggeleng sebagai balasannya.

"K-kenapa...? Dimana Hyukjae?!"

"Jangan sembarangan memanggil nama tuan muda, makhluk terkutuk!" Donghae dapat merasakan tendangan di lengan kanannya, menyebabkan lengannya bergesekan kasar dengan aspal dan pastinya menimbulkan luka yang tidak kecil.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus-"

"Donghae!"

Tanpa bisa Donghae lihat, Hyukjae berlari dan mendorong satu per satu bawahan ayahnya. Ya. Bawahan ayahnya. Karena sedari tadi ayah dan ibu Hyukjae menyaksikan Donghae tanpa sedikit pun tatapan iba. Saat-saat inilah yang Hyukjae paling takutkan. Saat orangtua-nya tau ia dan Donghae selalu bersama.

"Jauhkan Hyukjae dari anak itu."

Para bawahan ayah Hyukjae menariknya menjauhi Donghae sesuai perintahnya. Hyukjae memberontak dan menatap Donghae, lalu menatap kedua orangtua-nya marah.

"Lepaskan! Aku yang salah! Aku yang-"

"Bawa dia kembali ke rumah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Mata Hyukjae membulat. Apa? Apa yang ingin ayahnya lakukan kepada Donghae?

"Lepaskan aku! Setidaknya biarkanlah kita berbicara walau sebentar!" mohon Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat kondisi Donghae yang diperlakukan seperti budak. Ia menatap kedua orangtua-nya memohon bahkan Hyukjae berhenti memberontak.

"Baiklah." ayahnya memutuskan. "5 menit untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir. Setelahnya aku bisa menjamin kehidupan bahagia-mu terlepas dari anak ini Hyukjae."

"Apa?! Sebentar sekali! 10 menit!"

"Baik. 3 menit!"

"Baiklah ayah! 5 menit! Aku butuh privasi. Silahkan kalian minggir ke seberang jalan!"

Sesuai perintah Hyukjae, mereka meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian dengan Donghae. Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat dan melepas penutup matanya. Ia juga berniat melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Donghae namun simpul tali itu terlalu keras sehingga Hyukjae sangat kesulitan membukanya.

"Hentikan." perintah Donghae, "Kau mau membuang 5 menit berharga-ku hanya untuk membuka ikatan ini? Semuanya akan percuma Hyuk. Kau tidak melihat kakiku yang dililit bola besi yang berat ini?"

Hyukjae menghentikkan kegiatannya dan menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Benar. Sekeras apapun usaha Hyukjae untuk menyelamatkan Donghae, orangtua-nya tak akan bisa membiarkan Donghae kabur.

"M-maaf Hae, a-aku tidak bermaksud... i-ini bukan hadiah yang kurencanakan. T-tidak seharusnya-"

"Ssshhttt! Dengarkan aku. Aku tau. Tapi bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya? Kita sudah tau akhir cerita kita akan seperti ini kan? Cepat atau lambat pun kita pasti mati. Kita tidak bisa menolaknya." Donghae tersenyum tulus. Sama seperti Hyukjae, air mata tak henti-hentinya berhamburan membasahi pipi-nya.

"Lagipula bukankah ini juga merupakan hadiah yang indah? Aku bisa melihatmu terakhir kali. Bisa dilihat oleh keluargamu terakhir kali. Dan aku bisa terlepas dari penderitaan ini, bukankah semua ini indah Hyuk?" lanjutnya, membuat Hyukjae semakin terpukul.

"Ah, berapa lama lagi waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan? Sudah 5 menit kah? Semoga kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh Hyuk. Jangan mengikutiku karena aku yakin kita pasti bisa kembali bersatu. Aku percaya padamu."

"Aku bersyukur bisa belajar banyak hal darimu Hyuk. Dari yang terindah sampai yang terburuk. Hanya ada satu hal yang belum kudapatkan..."

"_First kiss, Birthday kiss_ dan _Farewell kiss_. Itu yang ku-"

Sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyukjae telah terlebih dahulu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Entah keberanian darimana yang ia dapat Hyukjae tidak tau. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang. Bahkan untuk memikirkan bagaimana rasa ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang ia cintai pun Hyukjae tak sanggup. Tak ada rasa manis. Hyukjae hanya dapat merasakan asin dan pahit sebagaimana situasinya sekarang.

"TIDAK TAU TERIMA KASIH!" Ciuman kecil itu terputus kala ayah Hyukjae menarik baju Donghae hingga laki-laki berantaikan bola besi itu kembali jatuh membentur aspal. Hyukjae mati-matian menahan teriakannya saat melihat kejadian itu terjadi tepat di hadapannya sendiri.

"KAU SUDAH KUBERI KESEMPATAN UNTUK BERBICARA TAPI KAU MALAH BERANI MENYENTUH ANAKKU?! CEPAT MATI KAU ANAK SIAL!" maki ayah Hyukjae. Jangankan Donghae, Hyukjae yang mendengarkan kalimat itu saja rasanya sangat sakit hati, apalagi Lee Donghae? Orang yang benar-benar ditujukan oleh kalimat itu?

"Bawa Hyukjae kembali!" perintah ayahnya. Hyukjae refleks memeluk kaki ayahnya sendiri dan memohon-mohon. Semuanya demi Lee Donghae. Hyukjae tidak siap sama sekali dengan perpisahan ini. Ia tidak tau kalau rasanya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

"Ayah kumohon jangan-"

"Cepat bawa dia pulang!" bentak ayah Hyukjae. Bahkan ibunya sendiri sampai tersentak mendengarnya. Bawahan ayah Hyukjae langsung menarik Hyukjae paksa dan memikulnya di pundak, memastikan Hyukjae tidak memberontak turun.

Hyukjae menangis histeris. Tak pernah di hidupnya ia menangis sehisteris ini. Berkali-kali ia meneriakkan ayahnya. Berkali-kali ia meneriakkan ibunya. Berkali-kali ia meneriakkan nama Donghae.

"Hyuk! Aku menitipkan hadiah di pakaianmu! Hari dimana Juliet menerima pernyataan sang Romeo kau pasti mengerti itu! Itu adalah kunci termudah yang kubuat untukmu!" teriak Donghae, mengabaikan rasa perihnya kulit kaki yang bergesek kasar dengan aspal. Tangisan Hyukjae semakin menggila. Melihat Donghae yang masih sanggup tersenyum untuknya di situasi seperti itu membuatnya ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya.

Hyukjae semakin tidak tega saat ayahnya memaksa Donghae berdiri dengan banyaknya luka-luka baru di kedua kakinya. Ia membenturkan tubuh Donghae ke jembatan, sehingga kepala Donghae yang tertunduk bisa melihat langsung air sungai yang begitu bersih dan tenang. Donghae tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, memberikan senyum terakhir terhadap alam. Tepat sebelum tubuhnya terdorong jatuh dari jembatan, satu kalimat ia teriakkan.

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae tersenyum pasrah mendengarnya. Hyukjae melihat segalanya. Hyukjae melihat bagaimana dengan cepatnya tubuh Donghae menuruni jembatan. Hyukjae melihat bagaimana akhirnya orangtua-nya tersenyum puas seakan telah mengusir serangga lewat tangan mereka sendiri. Hyukjae melihat bagaimana akhir kisah mereka. Hyukjae memikirkannya hingga ia tak sanggup memikirkannya lagi dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

_'Ya. Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu dan kita bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak Donghae. Hyukjae tidak sepintar yang kau kira. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum pahit di hari penerbitan pertama buku-nya. Buku yang menceritakan kisah cinta mereka. Buku yang isinya terlihat kotor namun begitu indah. Buku dimana rupa mereka tersketsa hingga persis tanpa satu garispun berbeda. Hingga rasanya buku itu sketsa lukisan itu adalah cermin mereka.

Bersamaan dengan terbitnya buku itu, Hyukjae menitipkan kotak yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Donghae 10 tahun yang lalu. Tak lupa Hyukjae kirimkan juga seluruh pakaian yang pernah Donghae kenakan kepada penerbit untuk disimpan. Hyukjae memintanya. Setidaknya kenangannya bisa tersimpan dan sedikit terjamin tidak hilang.

Hyukjae tersenyum lega. Ia berjalan menuju tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap waktu-nya. Tempat ia terakhir bertemu Donghae. Tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat adanya 2 surat yang Donghae tuliskan di tembok hanya untuknya. Surat yang tak pernah Donghae beritahukan padanya. Tulisan-tulisan yang berisikan pujian untuknya.

Surat kecil itu dituliskan Donghae dalam huruf Han Gul. Hyukjae yakin tulisan itu dibuat sekitar 1 minggu setelah Donghae memperlajarinya karena tulisannya sangatlah jelek, tapi tepat. Hyukjae juga membalas surat itu dan Hyukjae selalu membaca surat Donghae beserta balasan Hyukjae setiap saat.

"Donghae~ aku tidak bisa menemukan pasangan hidupku. 10 tahun juga kita tidak berjumpa apa kau masih menungguku? Aku tidak sabar untuk menyusulmu, jadi... aku minta maaf." Hyukjae berdiri dan menatap ke bawah, persis tempat dimana Donghae dibenamkan.

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak kuat. Pikiran tentang Donghae selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat itu. Hyukjae selalu terbayang-bayang bagaimana rasanya menjadi Donghae saat itu.

Pergi mengantar nyawa sendirian, tak ada yang menemaninya, hanya ditemani berbagai jenis makhluk laut juga air yang dingin disertai malam yang sangat gelap. Ditemani oleh suara gelembung-gelembung air yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri maupun makhluk lain. Mati-matian menolak keberadaan air untuk memasuki tubuhnya. Terlebih saat hewan-hewan yang menghuninya menggigit-gigit tubuhnya dan mulai memakan dirinya. Hyukjae tau. Hyukjae yakin pasti, Donghae benar-benar ketakutan. Donghae sebenarnya pasti belum siap untuk mati. Hyukjae tau. Dan Hyukjae malah tidak bisa menemaninya untuk bertemu dengan Tuhan.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sebuah benda di genggamannya. Benda itu berbentuk seperti cincin, hanya saja terbuat dari kawat-kawat dan sekarang sudah sedikit berkarat. Ujung-ujung kawat itu juga sudah mulai keluar-keluar, memungkinkan siapapun yang mengenakannya sebagai cincin pasti terluka.

Ya. Cincin kawat itu adalah hadiah dari Donghae. Hyukjae menemukannya di saku pakaian bertemakan pangeran Donghae. Romeo dan Juliet itu terlalu simpel dan merupakan kunci tidak masuk akal bagi Hyukjae, tapi tetap saja Hyukjae bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Karena Hyukjae-lah satu-satunya yang mengerti akan Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju pohon terdekat dan menggantungkan cincin kawat itu ke dahan terendah. Ia tersenyum. Disitu, satu-satunya sisa kenangan murni dari Donghae akan ia tinggalkan.

"Saat waktunya tiba, semoga kami bisa kembali dipertemukan olehmu."

Hyukjae kembali ke jembatan dan menatap air dengan mantap, bersiap untuk melompat. Setidaknya kalaupun tulang Donghae masih ada, tulang Hyukjae akan bersedia menemaninya. Hyukjae akan merasakan bagaimana menjadi Donghae saat itu hanya saja Hyukjae lebih beruntung. Tidak ada bola besi di kakinya. Ia siap untuk mengakhiri penderitaan batinnya sekarang. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum, sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dan menimbulkan percikan air yang sangat keras.

_'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

"Uhh... kenapa kampus harus mengajak kita berwisata kesini sih..."

Seorang mahasiswi berambut merah menggerutu. Ia melangkah malas ke tempat yang kata orang romantis tapi tragis itu. Apa romantisnya? Jembatan bisa romantis? Darimana? Tragis sih masih mungkin. Seperti contohnya, seseorang kehilangan uang di jembatan ini. Bisa jadi.

"Aish Hyukkie! Kau kira pergi ke negara ini murah? Kampus membayar mahal untuk ini tau! Mereka tidak akan main-main kalau berbicara soal pelajaran! Bersyukurlah!"

Hyukjae sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagian mana-nya yang pelajaran? Hyukjae kan ditugaskan membuat novel romansa tapi mengapa terasa seperti sedang mengunjungi situs arkeologi? Katanya sih agar lebih bisa mendalami cerita. Alasan yang menurutnya tidak logis. Lagipula menurutnya kampus ini berlebihan.

"Lagipula, masa kau belom membaca kisahnya sih? Aku yang laki-laki saja tersentuh membacanya."

"Aku memang belum baca Woohyuk jelek! Yang katamu salah satu karakternya seperti aku versi cowok dan namanya sama kan? Sampai kau tidak sanggup membacanya di depanku karena ingin tertawa membayangkannya itu kan? Hush! Pergi sana! Aku mau melihat-lihat jembatan yang KATA ORANG romantis tapi tragis ini!" usir Hyukjae, sedikit menekankan beberapa kata terkesan agak menyindir.

"Dasar bocah. Sudah ya, aku mau ke museum di seberang sana. Kalau aku tidak kembali berarti aku bersama rombongan sudah pergi dan kau tinggal disini."

"Hah? Apa?! Dasar Woohyuk jelek!"

"Aku kakakmu adik kurang ajar!"

"Aku tidak peduli Woohyuk jelek! Pergi! Dan jangan lupa untuk kembali!" Hyukjae memperingatkan. Woohyuk berjalan menuju tempat yang ditujuannya sementara Hyukjae sekarang sendirian. Sendirian dalam arti kata tak ada orang yang dikenalnya. Semuanya orang-orang berambut pirang.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Apa salah dia menyuruh kakaknya pergi? Tapi bagaimana kalau Hyukjae benar-benar ditinggal? Hyukjae kan hanya bercanda. Hyukjae masih ingin bertemu ayah ibu tercinta~

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tidak tau apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Tidak mungkin kan Hyukjae harus terus-terusan menatap jembatan ber-cat lusuh dan air sungai bersihnya kan? Oke, mungkin Hyukjae boleh mengagumi kebersihan air disini. Benar-benar terawat dan masih berwarna kebiruan. Tidak seperti air sungai di belakang sekolahnya yang... urgh... lupakan.

Kemudian Hyukjae teringat.

Sungmin menitipkan pesan padanya!

Untung saja Hyukjae ingat kalau tidak, bulu anjing kesayangan Hyukjae terancam botak.

Hyukjae menyalakan kamera yang menggantung di tangannya dan mulai memeriksa coretan-coretan di jembatan itu. Tidak banyak, tapi cat-nya mulai menghilang karena tulisannya sudah tua. Mungkin pemerintah setempat menjaga kebersihan jembatan ini demi mengabadikan kisah sepasang kekasih yang katanya romantis itu.

"Mencari tulisan bertuliskan kapur, bukan tinta di tembok jembatan yang cat-nya sudah lusuh ini? Kau pasti bercanda."

Namun tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hyukjae untuk menemukan tulisan-tulisan itu. Berterima kasihlah kepada sekelompok perempuan heboh yang sepertinya mengerti korea, yang baru saja mengerumuni sebagian wilayah tembok di sudut sana. Hyukjae geleng-geleng kepala. Apa kerennya sih sampai mereka heboh seperti itu?

Setelah gerombolan perempuan itu pergi, Hyukjae mendekati tembok itu. Hanya Hyukjae seorang diri. Tentu saja. Hanya tersisa dirinya yang (sepertinya) mengerti Korea disini. Siapa sih yang mau memperhatikan tulisan yang tidak dimengerti? Orang-orang itu pasti hanya memfoto sebentar tulisannya (bagi yang kurang kerjaan) lalu berlalu tanpa mengerti apa isi suratnya. Hyukjae cukup bersyukur ia orang Korea sehingga bisa membaca habis keseluruhan surat cinta itu.

"Lee Hyukjae..." gumamnya. Ia kira kakaknya hanya bercanda kalau nama si penulis dan dirinya sama, tapi sekarang ia tau kalau Woohyuk tidak berbohong.

"Lee Dong... Hae...? Astaga tulisannya buruk sekali. Apa dia baru belajar menulis?" gerutu Hyukjae. Sekali lagi ditegaskan, Hyukjae tidak pernah membaca cerita itu. Ia hanya pernah mendengar keseluruhan cerita itu sekilas karena demi Tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar tergila-gila akan ceritanya dan sebagai sahabat baik, Sungmin memaksa Hyukjae mendengarkah kisah-kisah yang terlontar dari mulut perempuan berwajah imut itu.

CKLEK

CKLEK

CKLEK

Hyukjae menatap potret di kameranya puas. Hasilnya sangat bagus, bahkan Hyukjae lebih yakin kalau ia seharusnya ikut klub fotografi, bukan menulis cerita-cerita manis seperti ini. Kira-kira berapa harga yang ia dapatkan dari satu potretnya adalah hal yang sedang mengisi pikirannya saat ini.

"Nah! Si kelinci itu harus membayar mahal gambar ini! Apa yang harus kuminta? Minta dicarikan pacar? Hmm..."

Hyukjae berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan jembatan ini. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mencari Woohyuk manatahu dia bersama rombongan sekolahnya memang berencana meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di kota ini.

TUK

"Auw!"

Hyukjae mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit kesakitan. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari siapa yang melemparinya barang. Rencananya, ia akan menjadi sok galak dan memarahi orang itu sampai orang itu mengkeret ketakutan dan meminta maaf.

Tapi sayang, Hyukjae sendirian. Manusia yang berjarak paling dekat dengannya berdiri sekitar 50 meter di depan. Lalu siapa yang melemparinya barang? Lagipula barang apa yang terlempar? Tidak mungkin hanya perasaannya kan? Sakitnya terasa nyata kok!

Mata Hyukjae tak sengaja menatap suatu benda tak jauh dari kakinya. Hyukjae yang penasaran mengangkat benda itu, siapa tau benda itu yang jatuh di kepalanya tadi.

"Wuah... siapa yang membuatnya? Keren sekali!" ujarnya kagum, "Tapi sayang sekali sudah berkarat. Uhh..." gerutunya. Ia memegang benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan bagian tengahnya yang bolong itu. Apakah ini anting? Gantungan kunci? Ataukah benda ini sebenarnya cincin?

"Kalau tidak ada yang melempar lalu..." Hyukjae menatap dedaunan yang menghalanginya kepanasan sedari tadi. "Masa sih?" gumamnya tidak percaya. Angin memang berhembus, membuat ranting-ranting pohon besar itu bergoyang. Bukan tidak mungkin benda ini terjatuh dari salah satu ranting pohon itu.

"Ini benda apaan sih? Kenapa harus di buat dari kawat? Yang menbuatnya kekurangan bahan ya? Tapi bentuk hatinya lucu~ tapi tapi kenapa hatinya ikutan berkarat? Uhh..." gerutuan terus keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotretnya. Iseng-iseng, ia mencoba memasukkan benda berkarat itu ke jari manisnya perlahan. Jika benda ini cincin, pasti cincin untuk pria. Terlihat sekali ukurannya yang lebih besar daripada jari Hyukjae walaupun diameter cincin ini dan jarinya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh.

Hyukjae meringis saat 'cincin' itu dikeluarkan dari jari manisnya. Kawat-kawat yang sudah keluar-keluar itu melukai jarinya. Sementara cincin itu masih dalam genggamannya, gadis manis itu meniupi jari manisnya yang lecet, berharap rasa perihnya menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau karatnya masuk ke darahku? Bagaimana kalau bakterinya bermutasi? Ahh! Bagaimana ini?!" gerutunya panik. Ia tidak sadar suaranya yang lumayan keras mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

"_Excuse me, miss. Are you okay_?"

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya saat ada suara laki-laki yang (mungkin) memanggilnya. Disana, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang (Hyukjae bersumpah, sangat tampan!) menatapnya khawatir. Apa Hyukjae terlihat seperti sedang sakit keras?

"Eum... _I-i'm fine! It's just... my finger is bleeding_." jujurnya.

"Oh... _may i see your bleeding finger miss_?" tanya laki-laki itu. Hyukjae mengangguk dan menunjukkan jarinya yang terluka.

"Ah~ _don't worry. Your finger is fine. It feel hurt just for a while. I can. Erase your pain_. Eum... _not really, but i think it can reduce the pain._"

"Ah... _really? Can you help me then?_"

"_But it's a little rude for you miss. Yet, it's really childish_."

"_It's fine, really_." jawab Hyukjae. _'As long as you didn't molest me'_ batinnya menambahkan.

"_What's your name_?"

"Lee Hyukjae."

_Sakit, sakit pergilah.__  
__Jangan dekati Hyukjae sayang.__  
__Anak baik tak akan membuat Hyukjae menangis.__  
__Anak baik selalu menuruti ucapanku.__  
__Sakit, sakit kumohon pergilah~_

Diluar dugaan, pria itu bernyanyi dan MENCIUM jari Hyukjae. Ya Tuhan, wajahnya pasti sangat memerah sekarang. Di cium oleh pria tampan... baru bertemu... ukh...

Tapi disisi lain, Hyukjae merasakan ada yang bergejolak dalam batinnya. Rasanya seperti merindukan lagu itu, padahal mendengarnya saja rasanya Hyukjae belum pernah. Hyukjae tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"_Miss? Hello_?"

"A-ah? Oh. _T-thank you. Eum... are you Korean_?" tanya Hyukjae, setelah ia menarik tangannya. Pria itu mengangguk.

"_You're Korean too right? Mind to speak Korean?_ Kau sendirian? Tempat ini rasanya keren ya? Seperti menyimpan banyak kenangan." Pria itu membuka pembicaraan.

"A-aku bersama kakakku d-dan sekolah." jawabnya gugup sambil memainkan 'cincin' tersebut. Tampan, (sepertinya) baik, senyumnya menawan, ramah, ah... apalagi Hyukjae masih single. Apa dia sudah memiliki pacar?

"Apa itu?" Pria itu menunjuk benda asing yang sedari tadi dimainkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangkat 'cincin' itu dan pria itu mengangguk.

"Boleh kupinjam?" Hyukjae mengangguk dan memberikannya.

Mungkin benda yang dimainkan Hyukjae ini hanyalah sebatas sampah, tapi entah mengapa pria itu begitu tertarik. Ia memperhatikan benda berkarat itu lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau suka benda seperti ini? Yang ini sudah sangat lama. Aku bisa membuatkanmu yang baru, kebetulan aku suka membuat benda-benda dari kawat."

"A-ah tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Ah. Aku sudah harus pergi. Aku simpan benda... ehm... cincin ini. Kau bisa mengambilnya di toko keluargaku." Pria itu memberikan Hyukjae sebuah kartu.

"Sampai jumpa Hyukjae!" lanjutnya sambil melangkah menjauh. Hyukjae hanya melambaikan tangannya seakan terhipnotis. Bertepatan dengan itu, Woohyuk memanggilnya sehingga Hyukjae terpaksa menoleh.

"Ayo! Kau mau ditinggal disini?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Seketika matanya membulat. Ia belum menanyakan nama pria itu! Di kartu itu hanya bertuliskan nama toko dan alamat serta nomor teleponnya.

"HEI! SIAPA NAMAMU!" teriak Hyukjae tanpa malu. Sosok yang masih terjangkau mata itu tidak menoleh. Mengabaikan kenyataan kalau dirinya menjadi bahan perhatian, Hyukjae kembali berteriak.

"HEI SIAPA NAMAMUUUU!"

"Kau memanggil siapa sih Hyuk?"

"HEI!"

"Hyukjae hentikan! Kita menjadi pusat perhatiaan! Orang itu tidak akan menoleh!"

"HEI! SIAPA NAMAMUUUUUUUU!"

"HEI! SIAPA NAMA-"

"LEE..."

Hyukjae mendengar itu. Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas berteriak, cukup membuat Woohyuk terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang persis seperti sepasang kekasih dalam buku yang pernah ia baca?

"APA?! TIDAK TERDENGAR!"

"NAMAKU..."

Sosok itu berhenti sebentar, sebelum menarik napas dan kembali berteriak. Jauh lebih keras.

"NAMAKU LEE DONGHAEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

'_Saat waktunya tiba, semoga kami bisa kembali dipertemukan olehmu.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**


End file.
